A Little Game
by parchmentjunkie
Summary: Catwoman invents a little game to try and keep Batman in her arms for just a little longer. One shot.


**A/N: All characters are owned by DC, not by myself. The only thing I own is the actual story here. Thanks! Story rated Mature for sexual related content.**

* * *

"A stock broker then."

The comment was met with silence, but she didn't mind. Catwoman sighed with a full body stretch before settling back in to the form next to her. She rubbed her cheek against the bare chest, purring low in her throat. There was a certain freedom in the darkness, in the way that it hid everything. Only the smallest bit of light made it in to the room, just enough to see silhouettes, shapes in the shadows. This and this alone gave them the freedom to shed their masks and suits to come together like she'd been aching to do for so long.

Most times, soon as they were finished and he'd caught his breath, he would be up and donning his suit. He would disappear back in to the night without a word. Then there were times that he would linger, mostly silent as he tended to be, and hold her close. Those were the times she found herself treasuring. The silence felt too heavy, though, with things that weren't being said. Lies that they were quietly telling themselves. So, to keep the mood light, Selina had started this game. She would entertain herself and, though he rarely contributed, him by trying to guess what his day job was. While the subject could be a touchy one, she stayed just far enough on the side of ridiculous that both knew she didn't consider any of them seriously. It was just a game.

"No, I think that might be too boring for even you, Bats. You have a bit more of a wild streak in you than that. Now let's see…Aha!" She rolled so that she was straddling his hips. "A rodeo clown! That makes more sense. The thrill of danger, rush of adrenaline. They even wear the ridiculous outfits you seem to favor." This one earned her a low rumbling in his chest that she'd learned was laughter. It was as rough as his voice, as if it was almost never used.

His hands slid up her thighs, around the curve of her ass, and up the length of her back. Reaching her shoulders, he pulled her down to place a simmering kiss on her lips. "A rodeo clown, hm?" he asked, a rare amusement tinting his words.

"Mmmmhmm." Tonight, it seemed, was one of the rare occasions where he would play along a bit. Sometimes he found the game humorous. Others, not so much. He wasn't a man to share his reasons either and so, she was left to try and figure them out for herself. Times like this told her just how much she relied on the little bit of flesh his cowl left to her view. For a mouth that rarely spoke, she was learning it still managed to say a lot of things. More than she had ever realized. Still, she would take the dark, the lack of sight, in exchange for the feel of his bare body against hers. While there were some details they now knew that they hadn't before, they held no context.

The first night they'd met up like this, he'd been surprised by her mass of hair. "I'd always thought it was short," he'd muttered low in that rough timbre of his. He'd allowed himself just a moment to run his hand from scalp to the very tips of her curls, brushing against the curve of her back. Her answer had come in the form of a throaty laugh.

"Maybe I'll cut it," she'd half joked. The no fell from his lips so fast, she was sure it had surprised them both. He'd gone rigid under her hands, from warm man to statue. Over the years, they'd tangled enough for her to recognize what it meant and it set off the alarm bells in her head. If given the chance, he would flee, second guessing the choice that had brought him, them, here and she couldn't allow that. So, she'd done the only thing she could think of and kissed him. All her coyness that fled then. For once, Selina let him taste her desperation, let him feel once and for all just how much she truly wanted him. There would be no more games.

A tug on her hair brought her attention back to the present, another purr rumbling in her throat he buried is hand in her hair. Ever since the first time, he had developed some sort of fascination with the thick locks. There was almost a reverence there when he touched it and more than once Selina wondered if it made him think of anyone. After all, he didn't touch any other part of her the same way. With them it was never sweet. Angry, yes. Rough, oh yes. She'd gone home to find bruises and bite marks several times. Amusement would fill her when she'd realized that he'd expertly placed them so that they would never been seen in every day clothes. No, they were intimately placed. At her hip bone, in a space deep between her breasts, the inside of a thigh. If they ever did pass each other on the streets, there would be nothing there to identify the other. Even in the throes of passion, he was as thorough of a lover as he was a detective. He always left her aching, gasping, and burning for more.

She felt it again, the sudden change that always ripped through him just before he left her. It was just the slightest shift in his muscles but she knew what would follow. It always played out the same. A panic, new and unfamiliar swelled up in her chest. The thief swung her leg over him, ensuring that their most intimate cores pressed against one another. He groaned at the contact and she took advantage of the action, taking his mouth in another frenzied kiss. For a moment or two he followed, one hand still buried in her hair and the other digging in to her hip to keep her pressed hard against him. His hand tightened, pulling against her scalp until he was able to break the kiss.

"This has to be the last time." The words were breathless, shaky, and laced with regret. She didn't know if it was because of what she was or if it was tied to something else entirely, but there was no doubt that he did feel remorse for…something about this. Still, she knew better than to ask. Despite his words, he hardened beneath her and it was just one more indicator that no matter how much he tried to act otherwise, he was affected by her.

"Then, we'd better make sure its one to remember."

For a moment, their panting breaths were all that filled the shadows as he wavered on indecision. She shifted once, just a fraction, but it was enough. The resulting groan quickly shifted to a growl as he flipped them over. He claimed her lips once more in a kiss that stripped her bare, and as Selina lost herself in his touch once more, she knew that this time she wouldn't leave unscathed. That night she surrendered the battle and fell. The criminal had fallen in love with the hero.


End file.
